


stab stab stab

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Murder, do you wanna hide a body, its not technically major character death but it does revolve around a murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: "When thefuckdid youkillsomeone?"





	stab stab stab

“You’re insufferable!” Kai snapped.

“At least I have a sense of dignity!” Lloyd snapped right back. “You think you’re always in the right!”

“I do _not_ -”

“I swear to God, you could do anything and find a way to justify it!”

“That is not true! I’m not a _murderer_.”

Lloyd froze, and his angry retort died in his throat. The fire in Kai’s eyes, the way he was looking right at him…

“You know,” Lloyd whispered. “Cole _promised_. He promised he wouldn’t tell.”

Kai blinked. “I’m sorry, _what the fuck_?”

“You-you didn’t-”

“When the _fuck_ did you _kill_ someone?”

Lloyd looked at the ground. “I…”

“Is this about when Morro killed that guard? Because that wasn’t you.” All of Kai’s anger had done a 180, and now he was as intently comforting as he had been angry.

“No,” Lloyd whispered. “That… that was horrible, but it didn’t… count? I…”

“You killed someone. And Cole knows?”

“He helped me hide the body.”

“Jesus Christ. What happened?”

Lloyd wondered if this would count as confessing to murder, and he would go to jail. “I… Cole and I were patrolling, and there was this dude. He was mugging a guy, and the guy was unconscious and bleeding and the mugger had a wicked huge knife.”

“Did he come at you and Cole?”

“Yah. I fought him, Cole helped the guy. I beat the mugger, easy, and I had his knife in my hands, and I…”

“You killed him.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Lloyd yelped. “Not at first! He… he said I was like Morro. He said I was just as vicious, just as arrogant, and just as corrupt. And I don’t remember what happened next-” **_lie_ ** “-but Cole was dragging me away from the body and I had stabbed him and kept stabbing him and the knife was still in his chest and-”

“Jesus Christ,” Kai repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands guess who just got mURDERED


End file.
